<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loneliness Leads to Desparation by aguyofmanythings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062698">Loneliness Leads to Desparation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings'>aguyofmanythings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Impregnation, Impregnation Request, Loneliness-Driven Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella has been going through some rough times and has no close relatives left, so she asks Lincoln to impregnate her to give her someone who will love her unconditionally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loneliness Leads to Desparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was originally written by FanFiction.net user woodyk. Credit goes to him for this story (with a few minor grammar corrections made by me).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella Zhau, now 18, had been going through some rough times lately.</p><p>Her mother was killed in an accident, her father has disappeared...to God knows where he went, and the whereabouts of her other family members are unknown.</p><p>With all of these disappearances, she felt like she had no one left in her life that truly loved her. All her attempts at dating had failed. The lack of loving figures was really taking its toll on poor Stella, so she took a drastic option...she asked an adult Lincoln, "I beg of you. Impregnate me so I will have someone who loves me unconditionally. You're an adult, you're old enough to do it. Please?"</p><p>Lincoln thought about all the losses Stella experienced, then ultimately decided, "If you really can't any of your loved ones, I guess I can help you out."</p><p>Moved by the agreement, Stella embraced Lincoln, saying, "Thank you so much. I owe you big time for this."</p>
<hr/><p>In the safety of Stella's home, in her bedroom, both of them got naked. She lied down on the bed while he wedged his head between her legs and went to town, he opened his mouth and placed his tongue on her clit. His tongue slowly went faster and faster until he was flicking her clit at an incredible speed. Each flick bright her closer to orgasm and he did his best to flick her way to orgasm.</p><p>Minutes passed, though they felt like hours and suddenly, Stella's hand clenched around Lincoln's hair and pulled his head closer to her pussy. He knew what was happening, she was about to orgasm. It felt a little quick, but he could only assume that while Stella was blowing him, she was also dipping her hands into her pussy. It was way too soaking wet for him to have started from the beginning, her thighs tightened around his head, her pussy clenched and bucked as she screamed phrases of pleasure.</p><p>Eventually, the orgasm subsided, and she lied down there, emotionally and physically exhausted. She knew as well as he did, though, that they weren't even close to being done.</p><p>Lincoln watched as Stella's head went down to his dick and her mouth has another meeting with his cock. Her mouth bobbed on and off his cock until it was hard. When it was hard, she removed her mouth from his cock and spread her legs, demanding, "Now fuck me hard."</p><p>He complied as she got in a comfortable position, Lincoln moved in and pierced Stella's pussy with his cock, slowly inserting in and out until she got used to his cock. It didn't take very long, but it needed to be done.</p><p>While alternating from slow to fast, Lincoln gripped onto her hips to control the speed. Once he locked in, though, he fucked Stella as fast as he could, until he felt like he was close to cumming, then he slowed down. Lying Lincoln down on the bed, Stella commanded, "Now let me ride you like a good boy."</p><p>Not one to argue, especially with Stella's hardships, Lincoln let her lower herself onto his hard and glistening cock. Then, she rode him like she was a bull rider in a rodeo. Her butt bucked up and down onto his crotch as his dick slid in and out of her very wet pussy. The sound of skin slapping together filled the air and the bedroom, joined by the sounds of moans. Stella didn't want to admit it, but she was about to cum again.</p><p>The bucking went faster and it also went slower at times as Stella kept riding Lincoln like a champ and it impressed her. Her body lost stiffness to keep it upright and she slowly lied down on top of him. Her cum-soaked titties were sliding against his chest.</p><p>Locking lips, Lincoln and Stella let their tongues dance with each other as his thick, meaty cock slid in and out of her ever so glistening pussy. Their moans vibrated against each other's lips and the position they were in was the most euphoric they had ever done.</p><p>Abruptly, Lincoln grabbed Stella and turned her to her back without missing a beat. Suddenly, she was now on her back with her legs wrapped about his back. He bucked his hips in and out of her now well-lubricated pussy, the pressure in his cock built up and it all came to a head with their current position. Eventually, it became too much and he had to pull out, making her ask, "Why did you stop?"</p><p>"I'm about to cum again."</p><p>"That's the point of sex."</p><p>"I know. Just let me try something real quick."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Stella was lied down fully by Lincoln before he straddled her stomach, then reached back and gave her the come hither motion on her pussy. After all that, he figured she was probably close to cumming, he then asked her to wrap her hand around his cock. Once she did, she went to town on the hand job.</p><p>Both Stella and Lincoln worked each other over, she bucked and bounced her pussy around before he even got to cum, but he kept going with her pussy, bringing her close to the best damn orgasm a pair of fingers could give, she asked, "I have to pee so bad, are you almost done?"</p><p>"No, you don't. It's not pee, it's cum you're about to let out. That just means you're about to have the best damn orgasm ever."</p><p>Pushing her mouth onto Lincoln's cock, Stella sucked at a pace that she hoped would get them to cum at the same time. With every increasing second, the moans got louder and louder, even becoming screams of joy.</p><p>Finally, they both orgasmed at the same time. Stella's hips bucked and thrusted as she had never seen them before. Lincoln pushed her head off and once again covered her sweet and sexy tits with his white water as soon as they finished with their orgasms. They fell apart and ended up cuddled in each other's arms. She said as she tried to catch her breath, "Oh man... that was the best sex I've ever had."</p><p>"Yeah, same here. What are you gonna name your new child?"</p><p>"Too early to tell. I'll let you know when I think of something. Good night, Lincoln."</p><p>"Good night, Stella. Hopefully, you'll find your missing family soon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>